


Getting Caught

by QueenNymeria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNymeria/pseuds/QueenNymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Stark was always proud of her oldest son, despises his friendship with the bastard Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. But she could not blame him, after all they had grow up together. What makes him different is that, someday, he’ll be the Lord of Winterfell.</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn was proud of Robb, without a doubt. And nothing had prepared her to se that scene when she entered his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. I did it. English is not my first languange, so it may be a lot of stupid mistakes, let me know if you find anything!

**_Getting Caught_ **

 

Lady Stark was always proud of her oldest son, despises his friendship with the bastard Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. But she could not blame him, after all they had grow up together. What makes him different is that, someday, he’ll be the Lord of Winterfell.

 

Catelyn was proud of Robb, without a doubt. And nothing had prepared her to se _that scene_ when she entered his room.

 

-x-

Robb had tied Jon to his bedside, naked. Had _stripped_ for him, the way that left him even more wild, crazy to throw the older on the mattress and fuck him senseless, just like they both liked it. He was on his knees, one in each side of Jon’s hips, leaning with one hand on the bedside, while two fingers of his other hand were inside him, preparing him.

 

Moving one of his hands to Jon’s hipbone, his fingernails deep in the skin, grunting and sighing as he fucks himself with three fingers, seeing the bastard brother’s eyes darkening with lust and desire, torturing him while Jon is unable to help him, to have his hand pushing him down the furs and fucking him harshly, until he is almost screaming, barely containing himself.

 

“Hmm… J-Jon…” Robb groans, getting on his knees again, lifting himself above Jon. Steading himself with one hand, he pushes down all in once, gripping the base of Jon’s cock with the other hand, sensing it sliding in his interior, stretching him, almost making him scream.

 

“ _Fu-Fuck_ …! Robb, please… Just… Move.”  Snow said, biting his lip, seeing the smirk on his brother’s face, placing both hands on the bastard’s stomach for support, rolling his hips sensing Jon moving his own to match his rhythm.

 

Robb was arching his head back, fucking himself on Jon’s cock, sliding himself up and down, moaning. His eyes were open just to see Jon biting his lip, whispering his name like he always do.  “ _Seven hells_ , Jon! So… Ah… So _bloody_ amazing” He bits his lips, preventing himself from moaning as loud as he wished. “Fuck-- _Harder_! Fuck me _harder_ Jon!”

 

Opening his eyes again, all he can see is the bedroom door open and his mother staring at them, her eyes wide open, looking from one to the other clearly annoyed for not being able to blame the bastard. “ _Robb Stark_! What the hell does it means?!”

 

-x-

 

Robb was sitting by his father, Jon waiting in the other side of the locked door. He swallowed, nervously with his father would said.

 

“What the hell goes trough your head Robb? You two are siblings!”

 

“The Targaryen fucked brother and sister during 3000 years, dad, and no one said anything!”

 

“We both know too well what happened to them. “

 

“And everyone in the Seven Kingdoms now that the Lannister twins are too found of each other!”

 

“You are a Stark, you are the heir of Winterfell, not a fucking Lion. Besides, even if we can go on with that fact, you are both boys.”

 

“So do are Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell!”

 

“Robb, I don’t know…”

 

“Father, please! I--I really _love_ him. I care for him more than I care for _being a lord_.”

 

“Who started this?”

 

“Me. I was the one that come up with everything.”

 

“How long it’s been happening?”

 

Robb bits his lower lip, nervous. “Dad…”

 

“Look, I…” Ned sits in front of him. “I won’t do anything. Just answer me.”

 

“Two years. Almost three.”

 

“So long?!”

 

“Yeah. Sorry for disappointing you, father.”

 

Eddard just sighs. “You never disappointed me, son. I was just thinking what to do. It’s not like I can get you married now.”

 

Robb lowered his eyes. He was clearly doing something wrong and absurd. “Dad…”

 

“Robb, please.” Ned sighs again. He wasn’t even believing in what he was going to say. “Just remember to lock the door next time. I don’t want your lady mother catching you two at this again.”

 

“Sure dad. I’m sorry.”

 

“We can go with this. Just behave yourselves, you and Jon.”

 

Robb smiled. “Of course. Thank you father.”

 

“And you’re still my heir.” He concludes, shoving him away, smiling. His son was happy, that’s exactly what mattered.

 


End file.
